


Мы герои нашего времени

by Oresamada



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oresamada/pseuds/Oresamada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Вам помочь? – Спросил он у девушки.<br/>- Ну помоги. – В голосе тот же задор, что и у Луффи, та же тягучесть и предвкушение, что и у Зоро.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы герои нашего времени

**Author's Note:**

> Работа писалась под влиянием момента.   
> Сама идея, ответа на извечный вопрос а что если?.., крутилась в голове уже давно. Но я все не могла реализовать ее. И вот час настал!   
> Писалось под песню Mans Zelmerlow-Heroes и строчка и нее же

\- Остров!! – крик капитана расползается по кораблю будоражащим весельем. Растекается по палубе, залетает на камбуз, отдает эхом в каютах. Луффи беззаботно смеется, прыгая от нетерпения. Слышится облегченный вздох эро-кока. Запасы закончились несколько дней назад, и на камбузе не было ни крошки. Мугивара тогда знатно огреб. Чоппер с Усопом радостно пищат в такт своему капитану. Робин загадочно улыбается. Нами выглядит довольной, ее прогнозы как обычно сбылись. Зоро слышит демонический смех Брука, усмехается. Почти сразу же появляется Френки, лязг его металлического тела Зоро не перепутает ни с чем.

\- Зоро! Зоро! Зоро! Зоро! – задорный голос капитана в миг сбрасывает дрему. Зоро потягивается, жмурится на солнце, а Мугивара смеется и говорит, что он похож на кота. На усмешку эро-кока Зоро реагирует моментально.  
Разнимает их как обычно ведьма, мечник бурчит, а Санджи взрывается бурей комплиментов и сердечек из глаз в сторону навигатора, Ророноа отвечает ему кислой, презрительной миной и отворачивается к Луффи. Капитан тут же виснет на нем, не отлепить. Шепчет что-то, прижимается близко-близко, опаляет горячим дыханием. Зоро доволен, солнце печет спину, рядом капитан и команда и, кажется, ничто не может испортить ему настроение. Даже эро-кок.  
Остров попался на редкость обычный. Новый мир всегда спешил подбросить им что-то новое, опасное. Так что этот остров можно считать передышкой. Но Луффи не спешит огорчаться, для него любой остров - это приключения. Впрочем, Зоро был уверен, что его капитан найдет их где угодно.

Высаживались они достаточно сумбурно, в суматохе. На острове располагался город, и мугивары поспешили каждый по своим делам: Нами - по магазинам, Робин и Брук - в книжный, Усоп - в мастерскую, Чоппер, естественно, в аптеку, а Зоро отправили с Санджи за покупками, Френки же остался охранять корабль. Луффи ждали приключения, на поиски коих он и унесся. Местом сбора была выбрана главная площадь городка. 

***

\- А ну стоять, дерьмовый мечник! Ты куда поперся, я тебя спрашиваю!!  
\- Отвянь, завихрень! Я пошел рыбачить!  
\- Никуда ты не пойдешь! Я тебя искать потом не собираюсь!!  
\- Ну и не ищи! В чем проблема?  
\- А в том, что теряешься постоянно!! А ну стой, кому говорю!!!!

Примерно такие вопли раздавались по всей округе, когда мимо проходили два пирата. Люди поглядывали на них с опасением, но никаких попыток вмешаться не предпринимали.

\- Тч. Бабник.  
\- Что сказал, маримо?  
\- А ты не расслышал, глухая завитушка? Тогда я повторюсь. Слушай и запоминай! Ты. Чертов. Бабник!  
\- Что? Ублюдочное маримо! Ну держись!

А такие после каждой лавки, в которой, так или иначе, торговала представительница прекрасного пола. Санджи подкатывал к каждой девушке, та от него шугалась, особо строптивые рефлекторно дарили любвеобильному блондину свой кулак «любви». Санджи извинялся. Зоро усмехался. И шли они дальше.

***

Солнце пекло голову, плечи. Каменная мостовая, казалось, горела. Горячий воздух сжигал легкие. Они как будто вернулись в Арабасту, в страну пустынь. Там было так же жарко, а с постоянно цепляющимся Луффи было еще жарче. Зоро сглотнул, облизал сухие губы. Сильно хотелось пить. Он повернул голову в сторону ксо-кока. Тот шел в своем, похоже любимом, костюме и ни капельки не показывал, что ему хоть чуть-чуть, но жарко. И Зоро не собирался проигрывать ему. Хотя это и было очень и очень глупо. Не хватало себе еще и солнечный удар заработать, потом же Чоппер не отстанет. Однако радует, что кок будет лежать в таком же состоянии. Зоро злорадно ухмыльнулся.

Они вернулись на корабль. Френки встретил их поднятой ладонью, не отвлекаясь от очередного изобретения. Зоро принял холодный душ, пока Санджи раскладывал продукты. Сразу полегчало. Кимоно пропиталось потом, пришлось брать другое точно такое же. Закончив все свои дела, они отправились на площадь. Вся команда, кроме Френки и Луффи, уже была там. Было решено подождать капитана некоторое время, пока тот не объявится. Они расположились на скамеечках, коих было полно. 

Площадь была огромна. Большой диск огибали двухэтажные домики. Каменная кладка, сквозь которую пробивалась трава, фонтанчики. Ничего необычного. Однако в самой середине было небольшое столпотворение людей. Зоро направился туда. За ним сразу был подослан Санджи, но мечник лишь отмахнулся от кока. Тогда подтянулись остальные. 

\- Похоже мечник-сан увидел нечто интересное. – хмыкнула Робин.

В достаточно обширном кольце из людей находились несколько человек, среди которых была и девушка. Санджи помчался было ее спасать, но Зоро его остановил.

\- Какого черта?..

Ророноа ничего не ответил, пробираясь сквозь толпу. Похоже заварушка только начиналась. Противники стояли друг напротив друга. Против девушки были какие-то парни. Зоро даже внимания на них не обратил. А вот знакомое лицо привлекло сразу же. Зоро ухмыльнулся, не в силах сдерживаться, предвкушая. Он пробился в первые ряды, подошел немного ближе к противникам, всего на пару шагов. Но и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы его заметили.

\- Вам помочь? – спросил он у девушки. Команда выпала в осадок, настолько удивительным оказался для них вопрос мечника. Ребята протерли глаза, похлопали ресницами, но картинка, где Зоро предлагает незнакомой девушке помощь не исчезла. 

\- А? А ты кто такой? – низким басом вопрошает один из парней. Зоро подавляет глухое раздражение и переводит взгляд на девушку. Она смотрит удивленно, три сережки-капельки ударяются друг о друга, издавая приятную мелодию. Она ухмыляется дико, совсем не по девчачьи.

\- Ну помоги, - в голосе тот же задор, что и у Луффи, та же тягучесть и предвкушение, что и у Зоро. 

Мечник возвращает ей оскал и подходит ближе. Их противники теряют всю спесь, когда к девушке присоединяется Зоро. Кажется, хорошей драки не получится. Они нападают вместе, не сговариваясь, синхронно отталкиваясь от земли. Белые катаны-близнецы сверкают в лучах солнца. Зоро чувствует, как вибрирует Вадо в его руках, слышит, как поют клинки, видит, как они танцуют, танцуют свой любимый танец - битву. Зоро наслаждается. Вандалы не продержались и минуты. Все закончилось резко быстро, стремительно. Это даже не разминка. Но мечника это не волнует, зверь внутри урчит от удовольствия, а высокий крик Вадо слышно невероятно громко. Китецу и Шусуй не отстают от нее. Им мало. Они жаждут крови, клинки жаждут битвы. Зоро бы и рад, но не сейчас. Потянуть еще. Растянуть ожидание. Так, чтобы трясло от предвкушения.

Зрители удивленно таращат глаза, расходятся. Только команда и остается. Они не менее удивленно смотрят в их сторону, открыв рты. Зоро вытягивает сжатый кулак немного вперед, Куина бьет по костяшкам своим. Ророноа счастливо улыбается, когда она треплет его по зеленым волосам. Подруга детства смотрит на него лукаво, чуть щуря синие глаза. Она изменилась. Очень. Но все равно недостаточно, чтобы Зоро не мог не узнать ее. 

\- А вы я так понимаю его накама, да? – она обращается к остальной команде, Зоро даже не оборачивается. Смотрит, запоминает. Они не виделись лет пять.

\- Зоро!! – мечник резко поворачивается на крик, успевая поймать капитана. Луффи сразу начинает тараторить, рассказывая насколько интересные животные в лесу или как он заблудился и пришлось использовать базуку. Мальчишка жалуется, что шляпа чуть не улетела, и тут же хвастается, что успел поймать ее. Они лежат на горячем камне, и у Зоро кружится голова настолько близко сейчас капитан.

Поток слов прерывается смехом Куины. Луффи умолкает, вопросительно смотря на девушку. 

\- Зоро, кто это? – Зоро уверен, что сейчас вся команда солидарна со своим капитаном.  
\- Я Куина, – отвечает девушка. – Мы с Зоро друзья с детства. – она усмехается, глядя на его накама.   
\- Зоро? – глухо переспрашивает Санджи.  
\- Да. Мы тренировались в одном додзе и всегда были друзьями. – отвечает мечник, пытаясь подавить смех, когда блондин падает на колени и бьет землю кулаком.   
\- Суге!!! – кричит Луффи, вскакивая. – Ты тоже мечница? У вас мечи одинаковые! – непонимающе тянет Мугивара.  
\- Да. Я собираюсь стать величайшей мечницей в мире! – спокойно заявляет Куина.  
\- Но величайшим мечником будет Зоро!!! – возмущенно отвечает, почти кричит, Луффи.  
\- У нас одна мечта на двоих. – Куина ухмыляется, – Мы поклялись, что однажды сразимся друг с другом и решим, кто будет сильнейшим.  
\- Ши-ши-ши, тогда все нормально! – Луффи улыбается широко и открыто. – Я Монки Ди Луффи! Человек, который станет Королем Пиратов!

Куина смеется. В глазах Мугивары она видит вызов, непоколебимую волю, желание защитить своих накама. И ей становиться немного спокойней.

\- Ну такому человеку я точно могу доверить Зоро! 

Луффи улыбается ей в ответ счастливо. И Зоро тоже не может сдержать улыбки. Все его дорогие люди рядом. Он идет прямиком к своей мечте. Наверное это можно назвать счастьем.

\- Зоро, а Зоро! А она сильная? – «тихо» спрашивает капитан.   
\- Ксо-гаки… - бормочет Куина, Зоро видел, как дернулось у нее веко.  
\- Очень. В детстве, когда она еще училась в додзе, я ни единожды, сколько бы мы не сражались, не выиграл у нее, – усмехается Зоро. Он переводит взгляд на девушку и думает, что сейчас она наверняка настоящий монстр.

Луффи округляет глаза, как впрочем и остальная команда. «Да у вас все на лице написано!» - хочется закричать Зоро, но он сдерживается. 

\- О прелесть моих очей! Милая мелорин! – Куина реагирует рефлекторно и блондин уже летит на камень.   
\- Маримо, кто это? – нервно спрашивает она. Девушка прячется за спиной Зоро и продолжает разговор оттуда. Зоро настолько смешно, что он пропускает оскорбление мимо ушей.  
\- Эй не смей бить моего кока! – обиженно сопит Луффи.

Куина хлопает глазами. Осторожно выбирается из своего укрытия. И медленно, опасаясь, бредет к блондину. Тот развалился на горячем камне и явно не собирается вставать. Девушка садится рядом на корточки и трогает блондина за плечо.

\- Вроде живой… Эм, извини. Это вышло случайно, я не хотела тебя бить! Просто не подкрадывайся ко мне больше, хорошо? – она неловко извиняется и тут же чуть не валится на спину от неожиданности. Санджи вскочил с земли быстро и явно довольный извинениями красотки.  
\- О милая! Извольте помочь вам встать! – блондин так и увивался за Куиной. Зоро лишь закатил глаза.   
\- Санджи жрать! – крикнул Луффи, который не ел с утра.   
\- Ты только недавно ел!   
\- Ну, Санджи!!! – заканючил капитан.  
\- Мы можем сходить в ближайшее кафе, – предложила Робин.  
\- Отлично! – сразу оживился Мугивара. – Мы идем в кафе!

***  
В кафе было шумно, людно, даром, что прохладно. Они кое-как расселись за столом, как Луффи крикнул:

\- Мне все мясо! – за что, конечно же, и огреб от навигатора.   
\- Меня зовут Нами, – быстро начала говорить рыжая девушка. – Я штурман.   
\- Робин. – представилась темноволосая женщина. – Я археолог.  
\- Я Тони Тони Чоппер! Я судовой врач. – Куина улыбнулась, ее глаза заблестели. И только Зоро ее удержал от того, чтобы кинуться тискать олененка. Больно он милый.  
\- Я Усопп! Храбрый воин моря! – задрал нос стрелок. Тут же краснея под насмешливым взглядом мечницы.  
\- Я, как ты уже знаешь, о прекрасная мелорин, Санджи. И я кок.  
\- Йо-хо-хо-хо! – тут Куина несказанно удивилась. – Я Брук, дорогая! Йо-хо-хо-хо! Разрешите ли вы задать вам вопрос? – девушка очумело кивнула. – Не покажите ли вы мне ваши трусики?  
\- Ни за что! – заорали Зоро и Нами одновременно. Теперь Брук красовался двумя шишками.  
\- Вы такие смешные! – отсмеявшись сказала Куина. – Вы ребята невероятны! Вы такие разные, а все равно плаваете вместе! Я очень рада, что у Зоро появились такие друзья.   
\- Да ну что ты… - засмущалась Нами.  
\- Куина-чван… - пролепетал Санджи.  
\- Дурочка! Мне нисколечко не приятно! – заголосил Чоппер.  
\- Ну… - засмущался Усопп.  
\- Кфу-фу-фу! – легко рассмеялась Робин.

Зоро улыбнулся, вспоминая прошлое. Они всегда держались с Куиной вместе. Вместе тренировались, вместе сражались с задаваками. Дети их не очень любили. И Куина с Зоро часто влезали в драки, и красовались большущими синяками. Коширо лишь качал головой, дети после вот таких вот «прогулок» выглядели счастливыми, щеголяли с широкими улыбками. Он был рад, что они сдружились, но просил их не переусердствовать. Зато дети, что тренировались вместе с ними в додзе, с восхищением смотрели на их поединки. С Куиной было интересно сражаться. Она была сильным и грозным противником. Она была сильнее его. Зоро, сражаясь с ней, всегда выкладывался полностью, каждый раз преступая свой предел, становился сильнее. 

Но и Куина не стояла на месте, она становилась сильнее день ото дня. Ей было все сложней одерживать победу над Зоро, и она тренировалась больше. Когда она, упав с лестницы, повредила запястье, она на миг подумала, что все кончено, что не будет больше ни тренировок, ни так полюбившихся сражений с Зоро, а мечта так и останется мечтой. Больше всего она боялась именно этого. Но как не странно именно Зоро вернул ей настрой. Ведь она же не может проиграть такому слабаку, верно?

***  
\- Вступай ко мне в команду!! – прогремела на весь корабль «коронная» фраза.  
\- Приглашаешь? – оскаливаясь, переспрашивает Куина.

Весь прошлый вечер они рассказывали истории. Рассказывали про все их приключения. Куина слушала внимательно, иногда посмеиваясь над Зоро. Долго обиженно сопела, когда узнала, что Зоро сражался с Михоуком, да еще и учеником его успел побывать. Дала Зоро подзатыльник, когда зашла речь о Триллер Барке и Куме. Рассказала смешные истории из детства, проведенного вместе с Зоро. Они с Зоро просидели на камбузе до самого утра, распивая саке. Под рассвет Куина заснула, положив голову мечнику на плечо. Чуть позже сморило и самого мечника. Санджи их так и застал: мирно посапывающих на друг дружке мечника и мечницу, разделенных клятвенными узами, с одной мечтой на двоих.

И вот сейчас:

\- А то! Ты сильная, Зоро тебе доверяет! Я хочу тебя к себе в команду! – упрямо твердит Луффи.

Вся команда дружно вздыхает. Им ли не знать, на что может пойти Луффи в своей маниакальной жажде забрать в себе в команду понравившегося человека/животного/скелета/киборга (подчеркнуть нужное). 

\- Нет, – качает головой Куина, шумно выдыхая. Конечно же она хочет. Но она не будет мешать Зоро на пути к его мечте.   
\- Но почему? – расстраивается Луффи.  
\- Я благодарна тебе за предложение. Но нет. У вас свой путь. У Зоро свой путь. У меня свой путь. Другой. Отличный от вашего. – Она замолчала, подбирая слова.  
\- Ты хочешь, – влез Зоро, видя, как замешкалась подруга. – Ты явно хочешь остаться. И я хочу. Но если ты выберешь идти по своему пути, я соглашусь с тобой и отпущу. – он потрепал Куину по темным волосам и широко улыбнулся. – Мы же друзья. 

Зоро прекрасно понял причину, почему Куина отказывается идти с ними. И это причина возмущала его до глубины души.

\- Ты так вырос. – неожиданно грустно ответила она. Ностальгично. – Всего пять лет прошло, а ты так изменился. Возмужал, стал сильнее, столько шрамов приобрел, еще безрассуднее стал. – Куина шмыгнула носом, губы ее задрожали. – Ты такой идиот, Зоро!..

Признаться, Зоро не ожидал от Куины слез. Даже когда она уткнулась лбом ему в плечо, и когда разрыдалась, и даже тогда, когда она уже начала успокаиваться, но голову от плеча еще не убирала. 

\- Зато ты ни черта не изменилась… - тихо отвечает Зоро, прислушиваясь к утихающим всхлипам.

Он не хотел ее отпускать. Только не такую: хрупкую, маленькую девчонку, которой грустно расставаться с другом. Она всегда была сильной, никогда не плакала и всегда улыбалась. Она та, кто сделал его таким, какой он есть. Он был благодарен ей. И сейчас он не мог смотреть на ее слезы. Ему самому становилось грустно и плохо, ком застревает в горле. 

\- Маримо. – бормочет она.  
\- Зазнайка. – парирует он.  
\- Даже не смей проигрывать никому. – она поднимает глаза красные, чуть припухшие. И Зоро становится, черт возьми, так стыдно, что краска заливает лицо и до дрожжи в пальцах хочется извиниться. Но вместо этого он отвечает:

\- И не надейся. Я никому не проиграю. Даже тебе.

Где-то за спиной хмыкает Луффи. Зоро чувствует на себе его взгляд. Острожный, но в то же время поддерживающий. Ревнивый, но понимающий. И от этого становится легче. Луффи его всегда поддержит. Луффи будет всегда рядом с ним. Никогда не бросит и не придаст. Зоро это важно. Он успокаивается, чувствуя Луффи за своей спиной. Он будто говорит: «Все будет хорошо, Зоро». И он верит, верит всей душой. Зоро прижимает к себе подругу, понимая – она уйдет. Что бы он не делал, она все равно уйдет от него. Только теперь он не будет один. Рядом с ним есть те, с кем он никогда не почувствует себя одиноким.

\- Зоро ты меня задушишь. – хрипит Куина. 

Он отпускает ее. 

\- Я была рада видеть тебя.

Она уходит. Что-то говорит. Зоро не слышит. Он видит, как шевелятся ее губы, но не слышит ни единого слова. Секунды текут покадрово, словно в замедленной сьемке. Куина подходит к Луффи, говорит ему что-то тихо-тихо, и Зоро корит себя за столь чуткий слух.

\- Пожалуйста, береги его…

Краски, звуки, чувства, все возвращается, накатывает огромной волной. Зоро тонет в них, задыхается, руки дрожат и он готов разрыдаться. Куина подходит к нему, треплет по волосам, тянет за щеки, как делала в детстве, она тоже это чувствует. И сейчас она прощается. 

\- «Если мы захотим, мы можем сделать все. Мы герои нашего времени, Зоро. Запомни это.»

Она ушла тихо, бесцветно, как может только она. Ушла так далеко, что ему ни за что не догнать. Луффи сжимает своей ладонью его руку сильно, жарко, даже не думая отпускать его. Он ничего не говорит, и Зоро ему за это благодарен. Он не выдержит сейчас ни слова. Лишь глубокой ночью Зоро уткнется в макушку своего капитана, подавляя рвущиеся наружу всхлипы. Он сожмет его в объятиях, чтобы быть ближе, чтобы быть уверенным, что Луффи действительно рядом. Капитан будет гладить его по спине, успокаивая, про себя повторяя: «Я выполню данное тебе обещание Куина. Я всегда буду беречь его. Я всегда буду рядом с ним.», вслух повторяя:

\- Я рядом.

Зоро будет давить рыдания, что есть сил. Но вскоре не выдержит и почти завоет в голос. Куина была ему дорога.   
Как друг, как товарищ, как противник.

В конце концов, он понимал, что эта была их последняя встреча. И она это тоже понимала.


End file.
